


Patience

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic!Belarus, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belarus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Natalya - Belarus  
> Ivan - Russia  
> Kat/Katyusha - Ukraine

“Do you feel like my advice has helped you at all?”

 

Natalya sat across from the Dr. Beilschmidt and kept her hands on her knees. She didn't so much as look up from the floor.

 

“I didn't try anything.”

 

The Doctor wrote something down on his pad of paper. “Was there a problem that anything that made you not want to? Did you refuse to or did you not find time for it.”

 

Natalya hesitated for a moment, trying to find the words. “I didn't have time.”

 

He put his pad down on the table between them and rested his hands within themselves. “Did you try at all or could you only remember at the wrong times?”

 

“I tried.” Natalya said immediately in response. She reached into the pocket of her sweatshirt and started nailing at the seem between the sheets. She tried to think of words again. “I couldn't help myself. It was ten past 8:00.”

 

Doctor Beilschmidt eyeballed the moving lump in her pocket. “You can do that in front of me. I won't stop you.”

 

He'd caught her again. She proceeded to pull out the small square cut of cardboard from her pocket and proceeded to nail at it with both of her thumb nails.

 

“Do you think that we're about done here?” Doctor Beilschmidt asked her. “I think that your brother's outside to pick you up.”

 

Looking at the clock Natalya responded. “No. Just another minute.”

 

Neither of them said anything for the next minute. When a cuckoo clock within the office went off, sounding the hour. They both rose from their seats and nodded to each other, giving their respective goodbyes before Natalya put both hands back into her pocket and left the room to meet Ivan.

 

Ivan rose from his seat when he saw her come through the door and smiled to his sister. “Did everything go well?” he asked excitedly. He'd always been worried of his sister handling life well. Doctor Beilschmidt ran out of his office behind her to catch up with her.

 

“Natalya! I forgot to say; here's a prescription. I feel like they'll help you somewhat. Your pharmacist will explain what they do and what they put at risk.”

 

Ivan took the slip of paper for her and looked to Doctor Beilschmidt. “I'll make sure this is filled out.” The two men smiled at each other at the assurance.

 

The two walked out of the office to the car and got into their normal seats. Ivan pulled out a sheet of paper and crossed off Natalya's appointment from it. “Do you want to go shopping with me?” Ivan asked without looking to her. He started the car followed by the heater.

 

She yawned a little. “Can we get more cardboard?”

 

Ivan chuckled a little and agreed before driving off. A silent car ride followed through; neither of them being particularly conversational.

 

Arriving at the store, Natalya glanced at a pile of boxes that was kept outside for convenience of travel; replacing plastic bags in an attempt to be more Eco-Friendly, or something along those lines. Deciding in her head which box to take with her, Natalya followed Ivan in and through the store.

 

Pulling out another list, Ivan crossed off things quickly before handing Natalya the prescription paper the Doctor had tried to give her earlier. “Can you go fill this out?” He asked. Natalya hesitated slightly before taking the paper. “I'll be near the Deli, I promise.”

 

Natalya did as she was asked and went to the Pharmacist's counter, a song and dance that she'd performed before. There was an explanation that she might get nauseous, she might become a little paranoid, to eat this with a meal and take her regular medication along side it. Everything that she'd heard before. Ivan's promise to be at the Deli was kept, though, and they met before heading to the checkout stand.

 

Natalya received her box of choice before they headed home, carrying groceries in it before its destined use of being torn apart neatly then clawed apart further.

 

* * *

 

“Hey you two!!” Katyusha said as the clock struck and sounded for five p.m. “I hope you two are hungry!! Did you get the onions I needed, Ivan?”

 

He placed Natalia's selected box full of groceries on the counter next to the stove Kat was working at, preparing a tray of roasted potatoes to side with the roast that baked in the oven. He didn't say anything to her, as the long day had left him a little exhausted mentally, and left for the living room to remove his boots.

 

“How are you feeling today, Natalya?” Kat asked as her sister walked into the kitchen. Natalya nodded in response while thinking of something to say and letting the words get to her.

 

“I've been okay. Today's been a bit slow but we got more cardboard, so there's that I suppose.”

 

Kat's smile was her response to the answer. “Could you cut the onions for me?”

 

Natalya did so with a skill of knives that were incomparable between the three of them at least. Ivan set the table while his sister cooked, being “unable to cook anything the way that they could” as he put so well. The stew readied soon and they sat at 6:00 exactly, like every night, and took her medication with a glass of water.

 

Cleaning the table and setting to after-dinner duties that were assigned without words years ago commenced. Kat washed, Natalya dried, Ivan put away.

 

“Say Natalya. Would you mind knitting with me when we're done?” Ivan asked out of the blue as the last of the plates went into the sink. Nodding along to the rhythm that they'd set was Natalya's form of agreement.

 

With their needles going at a similar beat, Ivan checked his watch often enough for Natalya to deem it suspicious. “I already know what time it is. I'm concentrating.” They continued, Ivan now with an embarrassed smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

When 5:30 came in the morning, Ivan let his alarm blare through the room for a little longer than normal before rising and falling back into bed. He reached over and turned his alarm off while rising again and out of bed and leaving his room to wake Kat from her sleep. Dressing in theirrespective pajamas, they both left downstairs to meet Natalya, who hadn't had any trouble getting up.

 

“It's not to late to get a bit of coffee.” She said referring the french press in the kitchen beside them. The coffee was freshly made by her while her siblings had struggled to wake up. While the two of them situated themselves, Natalya sat and watched the tops of the houses beyond them facing east.

 

Only the orange glow that preceded the sun was in sight, however that's what they were waiting for.

 

Kat and Ivan returned with their coffees, two cream with two sugar and black respectively, sitting behind her on the steps inside their house.

 

The sun rose above the houses with their patience; not immediately, but with due time that Natalya was used to from years of the same action.

 

“This is a nice idea, Natalya.” Kat said aloud. The sun had gotten high enough to show itself to them directly, rather than a gleam of blinding, orange light.

 

“I know.” Natalya replied. Ivan got up to get more coffee, followed by Kat who actually returned, but eventually retreated inside from the cold. Natalya stayed until the sun rose over the houses next to theirs before returning inside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The point of this was to show that Belarus is pretty likely to have Autism; all of these behaviors are canon to her character and can be found on her wiki with sources to the manga. 
> 
> All in all, Belarus is a complex character and I wanted to write about her.


End file.
